Angels Cry
by TheKnowingSnixx
Summary: One mistake, one signature, one paper and your life is ruined forever. One touch, one lie and a baby stuck in the middle of a divorce because of the temptation of being young again.
1. Real feelings don't just fade away!

"Real feelings don't just go away!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs late that night during her fight with Santana. They've been arguing a lot since they've decided to go through with their divorce.

"I love you, better yet, make that past tense, loved. I loved you. I gave you my very best! But there's something that always brings me back to the way you made me feel!" Santana screamed while on the verge of tears. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically from everything. Never in her life did she think she would see the day that she would tell Brittany that she no longer loved her, or the day where they would break-up. She doesn't know what happened to them, tomorrow morning was the official end of them... The split of the Lopez-Pierce family, tomorrow morning was when they were going to be signing their divorce papers to finalize it all.

The best guess would be when their careers finally began to take off was when things changed. Santana broke into the music industry with a bang when Mercedes brought her on tour with her and featured her in a track on her first album that was going to be released that summer, a year after they graduated. That was also when Brittany's career took off as well. Brittany choreographed 90% or the dances that were done on your. Some really big names took an interest to her to do some upcoming choreography. While Santana stood in New York with Mercedes, Brittany was flying out to places like LA to do some jobs.

They were a true power couple. It was their dreams really coming true. They got married shorty after their careers took off at the age of 21. They were now 25 and 26 and were filing for divorce after over 10 years of being together officially and unofficially. Everything changed and it was only going to get worse when they were going to start fighting for joint custody of their daughter, Sugar.

Sugar was only 6 months old. Surprisingly to everyone but the parents, Santana was the one that carried their baby girl. Since Brittany career involves of vigorous movement when coming up with new routines and having to do them over and over and the traveling, Santana decided for both of them that she would carry. The best thing was that she was still able to record and write while pregnant so it didn't really bother her so much. Their baby girl had Brittany's nose and Santana's lips, she was a perfect mix of the two girls. Sugar was going to be undoubtedly the most difficult part of their divorce, not only because she was their daughter but since she was so little, one party or the other was going to be missing a lot of firsts. It was going to be extremely difficult.

"Let it go Santana! Nothing happened!"

"How am I supposed to believe that? Everytime you were in LA you were with your ex girlfriend! The one that still has feelings for you! Lying to me saying that you were at work while you were hand in hand with her not caring who saw you! Did you not think it wasn't going to get back to me? I mean, I'm just your wife!" Santana yelled while swallowing back the whimpers that were threatening to spill.

"That was months ago Santana and it didn't mean anything, nothing happened all I did was hold a hand to comfort her!" Brittany countered annoyed at what was being brought up again for the umpteenth time.

"I was carrying our baby, your baby." Santana's voice lowered and her tears were now visibly staining her cheeks because she gave up on trying to stop them. "I was carrying your child and you didn't even care." She finished fever pulse wiping her cheeks.

"What do you mean I didn't care? You and sugar are the most important things in my life!" Brittany defended.

"Then why the fuck were you talking to her for years after I told you I didn't want you speaking to her!" Santana seethed with betrayal dripping from her voice.

"What?" Brittany basically whispered with a deer in headlights look on her face.

"Yeah, you didn't know I knew, did you?" Santana questioned not bothering to look at the blonde.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, I know. And it makes me sick to my stomach that you talked to her in the way that you did. How could you? Every morning when I woke up sick in bed ready to vomit, it was because I couldn't help but feel sick at what you would say to this broad. Do you know how stupid I feel? I trusted you with everything I had. I gave you everything you ever wanted and asked for. You NEVER had to bed because it was automatic!"

"Santana, I-"

"Don't." Santana cut her off holding her hand up to signal her to stop talking. "Just... Just go. I see you tomorrow to sign the papers and figure out how were gonna share sugar."

"Santana, but-"

"Just go, please." Her voice sounded weak as she turned her back to her wife, soon to be ex wife.

Brittany silently complied grabbing her coat and keys leaving the house just as tears wracked Santana's body.

Xoxoxoxo

"Sign here, here and here." The bald man said as be kicked the tip of his pen and handed it to the raven haired girl.

Santana complied signing each spot as directed and then handed the pen to Brittany. Brittany stared at Santana for a few minutes before reluctantly signing the worthless piece of paper in front of her that was going to ruin her life. She did it because she knew that Santana needed it.

The man took the paper and pen and tucked it away in his briefcase before standing up getting ready to exit.

"Thank you ladies. Your divorce is now finalized."

A/N: what so you guys think? Hope you like it :) hopefully I can updated this soon.


	2. How do you feel?

…**5 Months Later…**

"How do you feel?" Puck asked while sitting down in front of Santana with two coffees in hand and handing hers over.

"I don't know to be completely honest. It's been a few months without her and now that it's over, it seems it happened so fast, I really thought we'd be together forever." Santana replied softly while absentmindedly playing with the spoon in coffee.

"Have you guys talked since everything happened?"

"She tried talking to me after the papers were signed… But I just couldn't talk to her. I couldn't do it. I was just so numb and that's all that I am now, numb."

"_Santana wait. Please talk to me." Brittany pleaded._

"_I can't Brittany. Not now. I can't speak to you, I don't want to look at you right now because it hurts too much. Please, just please let this go." Santana begged while trying to side step away from the blonde and hold her tears in at the same time._

"_But Santana…" Brittany tried once again once Santana successfully got around her and got a few steps ahead of her. Brittany doesn't have a clue what to do, all she knows is that this has to change. Surprisingly, Santana stopped. She didn't turn to face Brittany, but she stopped to listen to what she was going to say. Brittany knew that this meant Santana wasn't done for good, the fact that she stopped shows that she's not done. She still loves her, but at what cost will they get back together._

"_Please don't let us fade away… Because, I honestly don't ever see how you or I could find another us again." Brittany said softly with tears silently starting to stream down her face._

_Santana visibly tensed at the sound of the woman that she loves voice. It broke her heart more than it already was. She took a few deep breaths before she felt she was composed enough to answer. She wiped the tears that were on her face off from Brittany's statement. She knew it was true. The love that she and Brittany shared was a once in a millennium love, it was the type of love that people would write about and thousands of years from now, people will still read about. Almost like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. It was a love that people desperately craved. She knew that there would never be a love this strong with anybody else, she knew that and she thought about it constantly once everything started to go downhill between the two of them. Santana shook her hands a little, something she did often to try and shake away her nerves. Brittany noticed._

_Santana took in a deep breath and stood tall before speaking, "I know." She said sounding broken before continuing, "I've thought about that constantly since everything started going wrong. And what I realized was…" She paused before continuing, trying to catch her breath because it felt like the air was getting heavier. "What I realized was that I think the only way for us to get back together is to get over each other first… I know it doesn't make any sense." _

_They both stood quietly for a moment processing what was happening between them. This was real. And it's not going to change. After about two minutes, Santana decided that it was time to walk away. Once she got a step ahead of where she was at that second, Brittany's voice sounded through her ears shattering her feelings and almost her resolve too._

"_Santana," she paused, "You're still my person, even if I'm not yours."_

_Hearing those words, if possible, made Santana feel more horrible than she already did. Her body racked with a loud sob and she started shaking. She began to speed walk in the direction she was facing not caring where she ended up going. She chanced one last glance over her shoulder at Brittany and she couldn't help but wonder, "where did it all go wrong?" _

It was now five months later, five months since everything was finalized and five months seen Santana last saw Brittany. Sugar was now 11 months old and her first birthday was a week away. In one week, Santana and Brittany would be face to face and there was no telling how this was going to play out. It could go anywhere from heartache and tears to right back where they always were with each other. Santana honestly didn't know which thought scared her more.

Quinn had been the middleman between the two for her niece, Sugar. Quinn loved having Sugar too herself and she had pleasure of having her at least one night alone every two weeks or so if Santana had work and Brittany was due to take the baby. Since the two girls couldn't bring themselves to face each other, Quinn offered to be the trade off. Santana would get Sugar for a week and then Quinn would have her the day of the trade and sometimes the night before and then hand her off to Brittany sometime within the 24 hour time window. She was also the go to baby sitter for the two when they were busy. They knew that Quinn was just as protective as them both and even as playful. They wouldn't be able to find that combination elsewhere considering the reason Quinn was the perfect mix of them was because she has been around them for so long.

"So what are you going to do at the birthday party? Cause she's coming too right?" Puck asked Santana as he put money on the table to pay off their tab and getting up.

"I don't know. There's two ways us seeing each other can go and I'm not sure which one I'd prefer to happen to be honest." Santana said softly getting out of her chair and going to take Sugar out of the high chair next to her.

Sugar has gotten so big. She walks, and pretty quickly too. As of right now, she has Santana's hair, lots of little curls but they're beginning to straighten out. Her eyes change color, they range from being mocha brown like Santana's to going as light as Caribbean water like Brittany's. Sugar loved wearing jumpers and the headbands with bows and flowers. She would choose her outfits some days by grabbing what she wanted to wear off the bed, and she would have a few choices. Santana strongly believes that her baby girl might be a little fashion guru when she gets bigger. She still wears the gold bracelet that has Lopez-Pierce engraved on the inside that she's had since she was born. She has a lot of the little quirks that she did when she was little, she's even picked up some of Santana's and Brittany's habits. For example, when somebody tells Sugar "No" within a millisecond the Pierce pout is on her lips and it stays there until she gets what she wants, unless she's doing it to Brittany and Santana. Those are the only two that seem to have become immune to it. Sugar also picked up one of Santana's signature traits as well… The Santana Lopez eye roll. She does it all the time. Santana used to think it was the funniest thing in the world the first time that Sugar did it to Quinn and everybody else, but once her daughter did it to her she couldn't help but roll her eyes back. That day they pretty much had an eye rolling contest and have had many more since then. Brittany always snickers whenever she sees Sugar roll her eyes because she knows that it's all Santana.

Sugar's birthday was next week, Saturday to be exact. The party was going to be held at a mutual setting, instead of at somebody's house it was going to be held at one of the local parks. The theme for the party was Princesses and for the little boys that were coming, Princes. On the invitation, it said, "Come peasants to Princess Sugar's birthday party." And a little more, but that was the funniest line on the card. Santana was the one that had planned the party and was doing the decorating for it really. She had sugars outfit planned out already, she was going to be wearing a little princess dress that Sugar believe it or not picked out herself, she had tons of options but she opted for the classic pink princess dress. She was going to have sandals and a little crown as well. It was going to be perfect. Quinn and puck were going to be helping out to set up the party before hand. There were going to be a lot of children there but that wasn't going to be the most interesting thing… The most interesting thing was going to be seeing how the Lopez and Pierce families act around each other since there's a little bit of bad blood between the two ever since the divorce.

There was a little more things to be settled on during the week, but there was still time for last minute adjustments.

After Santana got Sugar out of the high chair that she was seated in, Puck took the diaper bag off of Santana's shoulder and walked towards her car with her. Santana strapped baby Sugar in while Puck got in the passengers seat. Santana got in the drivers seat and began to drive home with a million thoughts of next Saturday running through her brain.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back. :) This chapter would have been longer but I need some opinions before I continue writing. **

**Opinions: **

**I think I want Puck and Santana as siblings. Does anybody have a problem with that?**

**I thought about making Sam and Brit siblings too but I'm not sure…**

**Should Quinn be with Sam or with Puck?**

**How should Brit/San act when they see each other?**

**Any other things you want to see just leave it in a review.**

**PS: I made a tumblr incase anybody has questions: perfectlittleliarfanfiction .tumblr :)**


	3. I've missed you

**Surprise update before my college classes start tomorrow! Enjoy!  
><strong>**ps: there's a small change in the chapter before, Quinn doesn't have Sugar every night before the switch, she only has her if Santana has to work or something. But she's still the one that trades the baby, Santana has been avoiding Brittany like the plague.**

If you've already read this chapter, skip towards the end because more has been added. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>This week went by fairly quickly, too quickly if you ask Santana. She has been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off all week. She has literally began running in literal circles so much that Sugar started to think it was a game and followed Santana. Which in turn just caused Pucks kids to follow too. Puck laughs hysterical at it ever since it started.<p>

Santana had moved in with her brother and Quinn when her divorce was finalized. Puck (his nick name comes from his middle name) was ecstatic to have his baby sister around all the time again. He only seen her once every while when her and Brittany were together because they were inseparable, and once things went bad, Santana didn't really leave the house much.

Quinn and Puck were more than happy to bring Santana in to try and bring her back to her normal self. Not to mention, their kids were very happy to have Auntie Tana in the house and around more. Quinn and Puck had a really big family, and an even bigger house. Quinn worked as a trauma surgeon at the local hospital, just Quinn's job alone paid for mostly everything that they needed or wanted. Puck is an on base Sergeant in Lima who trains recruits. Between Quinn and puck, they make a lot of money, which is really helpful considering they have four kids. Their first born being Beth, Beth is now 10. It was really hard for Puck and Quinn to raise Beth when they were younger considering they were only 16 when she happened, however, they think it's what kept them together. They had a lot of help from the rest of the kids in Glee and they had Pucks parents as well as some others. Beth is now going into 5th grade in about a month and she couldn't be more excited. She looks exactly like Quinn. There's an age gap between her and the rest of her siblings, but that's okay because it gave her more time with her parents. The next ones are twins, one boy and one girl. The twins are three and they couldn't be any cuter. They look nothing like Quinn, they have really strong Lopez genes. The little boy was a miniature Puck, right down to his Mohawk, he was a little trouble maker 90% of the time. He knew when he was being bad and he would smile brightly just to mock you, his name was Zacarious Austino Lopez but he was only called that when he was in trouble. He mostly went by Ziggy. His twin sister was a miniature Santana. She looked just like her and acted like her as well, it was like the original Lopez siblings all over again. Santana liked to call her baby Snix but her name was Olivia Jade Lopez. She was just like Santana and Santana was her favorite person, she even eye rolled like her auntie and had the signature Lopez smirk too. It was perfect. Olivia and Ziggy were two in the same just as their daddy and auntie, however, a little better behaved since they had Quinn as a mom. Their fourth and last baby was a little boy. He was six months old, his name was Christopher Noel Lopez and he was precious. He was a perfect mixture of both Puck and Quinn and they took that as their sign to just stop and keep this amount of kids in their lives. Needless to say, their house was huge.

It had three floors and tons of rooms. Beth had a room on the third floor down the hall from Santana. Santana and Sugar had one of the biggest rooms in the house, next to Quinn and Pucks room. Santana's room was about the size of a living room, it was big enough that she could just stay in the room with Sugar if she needed too. The room had a walk in closet that was filled with about as many baby things as there were clothing. Santana was originally going to put Sugars crib up in the room but decided against it. She ended up pushing her bed up against two walls so that Sugar would sleep in bed with her, this made her feel better the nights that Brittany had her because Sugars favorite blankets and some of her toys would be in the bed. The room was like a miniature apartment. It had a bathroom in one corner of the room and Santana had a minifridge on the side of her bed that keeps Sugar's juices and that she's going to keep Sugars milk in and more. Along with a lot of the baby's toys and chairs and such that were scattered around the enormous room, there was also a fairly large table that had lots of utensils and such on it. There was an assortment of bottles that Santana had so she could make them easily. There were jugs of water underneath the table so that she would have something to mix the formula with and there were also her last tins of formula under there as well. She even had a lot of the gerber graduates snacks and some of the meals next to the bottle warmer that was next to the table on a shelf. This room was where Santana and Sugar spent a lot of their time, it was truly a rent free apartment.

"So, San, are you ready for the party tomorrow?" Quinn asked while setting the table for dinner.

"Kind of. I'm excited for the party and everything and that my baby's getting bigger but I don't know how it's going to be to see Brittany and her family. You know what I mean?" Santana asked as she finished buckling Sugar into her high chair and went to pick up baby Christopher to sit him in his own high chair.

"I know what you mean. I only ever really see her when I'm giving her the baby. I think she thinks that I'm playing sides or something because I'm married to your brother and you're living with me." Quinn said sighing coming back with one of the bowls of food.

"I know what you mean, but it's just… She knows that she can't use that against you. You and Noah have been together for as long as me and her have. So I hope she's not using that against you." Santana responded while placing the baby bottles on their trays.

"I know, but still.. It just feels like she's shutting me out but I don't know why. I've tried talking to her to see how she feels but she just won't even think about opening up before she says that she's fine." Quinn sighed. "Ziggy and Olivia! Get in the dining room now!" Quinn yelled before going into the kitchen to get more of the food.

Santana sighed. She knows that it's her fault that Quinn and Brittany's friendship is straining right now, well, partially her fault anyways. She just hopes that tomorrow at the birthday party things will be a little bit easier and they'll actually talk. A few seconds after Quinn left the room, the twins ran in and Santana began strapping them into their booster seats, pushing them into the table and handing them their sippy cups receiving a "thanks auntie Tana" in return. Quinn finished bringing out the rest of the food with the help of Beth and began making her kids plates while Santana made Sugars gerber graduates meal. Puck soon came strolling in to join the group at the table for their nightly family meal.

"Hey Luce, hey sis." Puck said walking in and giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek. They all sat down and enjoyed their meal while discussing the smaller details of tomorrow that they were going to have to put together. After dinner Santana helped Quinn clean up the kitchen while the babies were all still in their chairs. Puck took the twins upstairs for their bath and soon Santana did the same opting for a quick shower instead.

* * *

><p>It was now almost 9 AM and there were about three hours until the party was due to start. As usual, Quinn was up early with Christopher and the twins. Christopher normally woke up at 6 but today Quinn got lucky and he woke up when Olivia and Ziggy did, around 8:15. Quinn took the three children of hers down to the kitchen and sat them all in their high chairs to feed them breakfast, it was going to be a long day so she had to do this fast. 15 minutes later Santana's alarm went off successfully waking her from her slumber. She groaned as she rolled over and turned the alarm off. She quickly sent Quinn a text knowing she was in the kitchen to see if she would mind making Sugars oatmeal cereal. Santana sat up and reached over to grab a diaper off the side table to change Sugar. Once that was done, she lifted up her baby and began to softly wake her up. One thing was sure, Sugar was Santana's baby. The baby was not a morning person, just like Santana. The one thought that echoed in Santana's mind was, <em>I really just wish Brit would set this party up. Lord knows that she's already awake right now.<em>

As Santana was walking down the stairs with Sugar in her arms, she was softly poking her and shaking her to try and wake her up, in return Sugar just clung tighter to Santana's neck. Once in the kitchen, Santana saw three of her nieces/nephews and sat Sugar in her high chair which ultimately woke her up. When she opened her eyes she began heavily pouting and it was the cutest thing in the world. Santana quickly took a picture of it and decided to send it to Brittany as her peace offering of the day.

_To Brittany: Aw, looks like someone's not happy to be one. :(_

_To San: Aw, my poor baby. She's perfect when she wakes up, looks just like you in the morning._

Santana opened the text and she could already feel how today was going to go. She sighed heavily before putting her phone away to feed Sugar her morning cereal.

By 9:15, Santana, Quinn and the four baby's arrived at the park where the party was due to be held. Santana and Quinn were already dressed for the day, after breakfast all the children fell back asleep and were transported into the truck in their PJS. The mothers packed a bag with what they would be changing their children into later in the day. Puck and Beth would be showing up in a little while once they were completely dressed. It was now time to start decorating the area. Since Santana was still signed to a record label and recording music she had more than enough money to rent out an entire area of the park. The area of the park that was rented out had a few tables with awnings over them and it even had it's own little play escape in the area for all the kids. There was a big field where the kids could run around and it was the only area in the park that had fences around the woods so the babies were free to do as they pleased eventually. It was going to be a beautiful day, it was the middle of August and the whether was already starting to warm up early in the morning.

Since the kids were still asleep in their seats, Quinn and Santana used this time to quickly set things up. They set up streamers and balloons and tons more. There were table clothes and one of the tables there were prince and princess crowns set up and even some toy horses on sticks. Before they knew it, it was already past 11:30 and the party was set up, Puck had brought all of the food that was prepped for the party and him and Beth were just now setting it up. Santana and Quinn had gathered their babies and cleaned them off to change them into their costumes.

In less than an hour, the party would be in full swing and there was no telling what was going to be happening. Lets all pray for the best.

* * *

><p>The party is about to start and Santana couldn't be more nervous. The guests were due to show up at any minute. Santana, Quinn, Puck and Beth had finished putting together the decorations about 20 minutes ago. After fixing the decorations, they all grabbed a child and changed them into their outfits for the party. Sugar looked like a classic little princess, she was adorable, she had her little tiara and all. Ziggy and Olivia were dressed like the characters from Beauty and the beast and baby Christopher was dressed like a Prince Charming.<p>

The first ones to show up at the party were Santana and Pucks parents. They came in bearing presents and even some last minute balloons. They were ecstatic to see all of their babies. After Santana's parents came, Finn and Rachel were next to show with their baby girl Elizabeth Barbra Hudson. Rachel was adamant on having the name Barbra in her daughters name, she really wanted it to be her first name but thankfully Puck talked Finn out of letting her get her way. Elizabeth, otherwise known as Lilly was two, going on three. Finn and Rachel were soon married after they graduated high school, just as they wanted. They only come to Lima for important events within their friends, Rachel has been working on Broadway ever since she got the funny girl role after high school. Finn… I'm not sure what Finn does but he does something. Their daughter was dressed like Princess Sofia from Disney Junior.

More of Santana's family soon arrived at the party and before she knew it, all of her cousins and Sugar's cousins from the Lopez family were there and were ecstatic to see her. Mike and Tina came about a half an hour into the party with their two boys. Their oldest son was four and he was another Mike Chang Junior. Their youngest sons name was Brandon. Soon after Mike and Tina arrived, Brittany's parents did too. They arrived with Brittany's younger sister Heather who was now 16 and a junior in high school. More of Brittany's family showed up and showered baby Sugar with lots of love. Artie soon came accompanied by Sam who had lots of presents to shower his niece with. Lots of family had shown up and the last two people that were needed were Brittany and Mercedes.

About 45 minutes into the party, Brittany and Mercedes soon arrived. They had said that what caused them to be late was an extensive amount of traffic, which made sense. Brittany immediately came to seek out her baby girl to wish her a happy birthday. She walked over with a smile to see Santana talking to her parents with Sugar on her hip. Brittany quickly walked up behind the pair and wrapped her arms around the older Latina's waist and around her daughter. Santana tensed once she felt the hands tighten around her, but once Brittany placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck she relaxed a little, but not completely. Brittany soon let go and held her arms out for Sugar to come to her.

"Hi baby." Brittany said grinning from ear to ear once Sugar was in her arms. Sugar excitedly said "Hiiiiiiii" back which caused Brittany to smile harder.

"Hi San." Brittany said softly while roaming her eyes down the Latina's body, she hasn't seen Santana in months and it was an understatement to say that she looked better than the last time that she saw her.

Santana blushed at the straight forward action but smiled in return and said a soft "hi" as a response.

"I've missed you." Brittany said softly glancing to the ground and then back up to Santana's eyes before squeezing Sugar a little tighter.

Santana's eyes began to light up a little bit, something that hasn't happened since she was last happy with Brittany. Her light had a natural glow whenever she had Sugar, but the light in them hasn't been this bright since she had her family together completely. There was a sparkle that hasn't been present in a while.

Just as Santana was opening her mouth to give a response to Brittany's comment, there was the sound of somebody clearing their throat next to them. Brittany looked over and noticed that it was Santana's parents. Brittany swallowed thickly and turned to look at the older Lopezes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said with a nod of her head to the older couple.

"Brittany." Mr. Lopez responded.

"Hello Brittany." Mrs. Lopez replied.

The four of them stood there awkwardly before Brittany decided that she would leave before things got any more awkward. She switched which hip Sugar was on and decided to say her goodbyes.

"Uh," she cleared her throat, "I will see you guys in a little while." She said to Santana's parents before directing her attention to Santana. She walked closer to Santana so that she was able to whisper into her ear without being over heard by her old in-laws. She leaned in close to Santana before speaking, "We're going to talk later." She gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before saying "Say bye Sugs (shoogs)." Which was accompanied by a small wave from Sugar.

Santana turned and watched the blonde walk away and couldn't help but feel a little flustered. She knew Brittany was up to something. It's amazing how just the feeling of Brittany's eyes on her made her brain go blank. How is it that all it takes is not seeing her in basically six months for her to feel like she's falling for all over again? Brittany hasn't even said 15 words to her and Santana already feels herself going back to where she once was. The end of this party wasn't going to be good and Santana could feel it already.

**A/N: This is mostly just a filler chapter, I apologize. But I thought that it was important to learn about where Santana is staying, we'll find out about Brittany's home situation soon and about more of the glee cast as well. There are little details in this chapter that will prob come up next chapter, hope you enjoyed. xoxox**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIRTHDAY PARTY. ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR A MESSAGE FOR ANY QUESTIONS.**

**Any questions: perfectlittleliarfanfiction. tumblr :)**

**PS: Follow Heather on twitter: heathermorrisTV ;)**


	4. You cold or something, honey?

The birthday party was going amazing. All of the kids were having fun and the adults were having fun as well. It's been about two and a half hours since the party started and it was really nice to have an open area where the kids were able to exert all of their energy. Nobody has really gotten hurt except for baby Puck. Ziggy thought that he was big enough to go down the climbing wall by himself and he fell off receiving a cut on his arm. All of the family's were getting along well and it seemed like everything was going to be fine. Santana had been keeping herself preoccupied with people and other things so that she didn't need to talk to Brittany at the moment. The only time that she chose to cross paths with the blonde was when she wanted to check-up on her daughter.

It was now going about 3 and Santana couldn't find Sugar or Brittany.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled to the taller woman.

"What's up Santana?" Quinn responded while feeding Christopher.

"Have you seen Brittany or Sugar? I can't find them anywhere." Santana responded with panic in her voice.

Quinn pondered the brunettes question for a moment before responding, "Uh, no. I actually haven't. I last seen Brittany like an hour ago."

Santana's face visibly grew more pained and panicked than it was before. Quinn noticed a stuck her hand out to place it on the other girl's shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine Santana. Brittany's her mother too. Maybe they just went on a walk."

"But why would she leave without saying anything? I don't understand that." Santana said rubbing her temples.

"Well, she's also her mom Santana-" Quinn began before getting cut off.

"What's up babe?" Puck said walking over kissing Quinn on the face and taking Christopher off her hands.

"Nothing, Santana's flipping out because she can't find Brittany."

"Oh, my girl Britty Brit Brit? She's feeding Sugar at that far off table. I think she's sitting with her sister and maybe Rachel. I wasn't really paying attention to anybody else." Puck said scratching his head.

Santana didn't bother listening to the rest of his sentence before running off in the direction that she believed her ex-wife and daughter to be in. She yelled a quick "thanks bro" over her shoulder and continued towards the blonde.

/

Santana quickly made her way behind the blonde before she knew it. She walked slowly up behind the women sitting at the table before completely flipping out.

"BRITTANY YOU CAN'T JUST FEED HER THAT STUFF!" Santana screamed while swatting the piece of food out of Brittany's hand before it made it to Sugar's mouth.

"San, what's the problem?" Brittany asked obviously perplexed by what just happened.

"You can't just feed her that stuff Brittany. It's not good for her." Santana said, obviously annoyed that the blonde had been feeding Sugar food that wasn't age appropriate.

"Relax San, it's just a hotdog." Brittany said looking at Santana like she was crazy.

"Yeah, and she can choke on that Brittany. She's not supposed to be eating that until she's like two." Santana said with her hand on her hip.

"That's crazy talk San. What's she supposed to eat then?" Brittany asked challengingly.

Santana sighed before responding, "they make baby food up to a certain age for a reason Brittany."

Brittany sighed heavily before asking, "what am I supposed to feed her at a party then San?"

"There's baby food in her diaper bag." Santana said extending her arms out to take Sugar so that Brittany could go and get the food from the bag. Brittany complied and quickly got up.

"That was rude Santana. Brittany's her mother too she can feed her what she wants too you know." Rachel said as if she was going to prove a point to Santana or change her mind.

Santana looked over at the blonde that was far away in the distance and then at the stubby brunette that was seated in front of her. "Lookie here dwarf. Be happy that you were even invited to this party and that I don't have you out in this forest looking for snow white and the rest of the dwarfs. I don't ever want to hear your two cents about what I say about how to care for my child or whom I say it to. Got it?"

Rachel looked at Santana for a moment in complete fear before responding, "I'm just saying that Brittany is Sugar's mom too and I don't think it's okay that you tell her how to parent Sugar too."

Santana side eyed Rachel before responding, "what part of 'I don't want to hear your two cents' don't you understand? Frankly, I honestly couldn't give two flying," Santana paused and looked at the precious life in her arms before continuing, "F's," Santana said hesitantly, "what you have to say or think about what I do or who I say and do it to. The only reason that you were even invited to this party was because Finnocence is like a second brother to me and I know that not only him but Noah and lets not forget Sugar, also would have been upset if he wasn't here. Lets not forget who's friend you're supposed to be Berry. You are not my friend. You are Brittany's friend. You are in no obligation to me anymore. You aren't my wife's friend, you are my _ex-wife's_ friend and I can honestly hate you all I want because I don't have to be nice to you anymore. I can hate you even more for what I think happened between my wife and that tramp because as you are her best friend I'm sure you knew what she was doing. Therefore, that being said, don't try and teach me on what to do about my child or how to speak to people because growing up on the wrong side of town, I learned me two things. One of them things being to make sure you have something to defend yourself with in every room in case there's a break in and two, I learned me how to go ALL Lima Heights on a bitch and make it look like it was an accident. Don't cross me Berry because the only thing that's stopping me from breaking you in half like a tooth pick is the little angel in my arms right now. Don't mention this conversation to Brittany and we won't have a problem, but if you do, and trust me… I will know, we will have a problem and I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Now would you?" Santana finished with a smile.

Rachel simply nodded and turned away from Santana afraid to look into her eyes anymore. Santana stood there casually waiting for Brittany to come back. She soon did and Santana handed the baby off with a smile and said that she would be back in a little while to get the princess.

/

The rest of the party went by quickly and Santana and Brittany actually were able to be happy in each others presence. There were enough pictures that years down the road, if Santana and Brittany got together again, nobody would be able to tell that they weren't still together. Everybody around them at the party could tell that they were in love. It was obvious. After the party ended, Quinn and Puck offered to clean up the area so that their kids could burn off the remaining energy they had by running around. Santana was extremely grateful because she and Brittany had decided to leave together.

/

Unstrapping Sugar from her car seat, Brittany couldn't help but smile at this turn of events. Things looked like they were starting to look up for her relationship with Santana. They were actually going to spend time together as a family, that hasn't happened since Sugar was about 3 months old. Santana has made Sugars dinner and Brittany had ordered food for herself and Santana. They began watching some cartoons and playing all together down stairs. Once 8:00 rolled around, they moved upstairs to Brittany's room. Brittany had a big room, however, it was smaller than Santana's. The girls decided to let Sugar stay up for a little bit longer than they normally would. Once she started to get tired and yawn (which was 20 minutes later than her normal bedtime), Brittany had put Santana in a pair of footsie pajamas that Quinn had bought for her birthday and they laid her down on the bed in the side against the wall so she could go to sleep.

Brittany and Santana talked a little bit about work and their home life. Brittany has been living with Mercedes since her and Santana officially sold their house. Mercedes was more than happy to have Brittany stay with her. She was even happier when she realized that she would be able to see Sugar more often than not. That was one of the good things about the relationship that the glee club had, they all still wanted to be a part of their lives, even 10 years after graduation.

Their talking eventually ended up in them cuddled together on Brittany's bed like their high school days watching Sweet Valley High. They were watching movies together just like old times. Movie marathons were one of their favorite pass times. They ended up watching the movie _The Other Woman_, neither of them noticing the irony.

"Hey Brit, can you plug my phone in for me?" Santana asked handing her phone over to the blonde who for some reason didn't take it.

Brittany ignored the first part of Santana's sentence and let a huge smile spread across her face. Santana looked at the blonde oddly before deciding to question her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

"You called me Brit." Brittany said softly.

"What?" Santana said obviously confused.

"You haven't called me Brit since before we started fighting months ago…" Brittany said even softer.

Santana uncrossed her arms before looking at Brittany and remembering for the first time just how innocent and pure her personality is. "Yeah, I guess I did." She smiled softly and averted her eyes to the wall.

Brittany smiled and plugged Santana's phone into the wall. She gave the brunette a kiss on the top of her head and resumed cuddling and watching their movie. Something neither party would have thought to happen, they might actually take a step in the right direction tonight. Neither girl could be happier at the turn of events. They soon got comfortable changing their clothing. Brittany put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and Santana took one of Brittany's large t-shirts and just wore that. They continued to bask in their time together and continued to watch more movies late into the night.

/

Brittany got up to use the bathroom leaving Santana lying down in her bed watching the movie. Sugar was sleeping on the part of the bed that was closest to the wall and would soon get cuddled in when Brittany and Santana got into their spooning positions. A minute after Brittany left, her phone began to go off. Normally, Santana wouldn't have bothered to turn it off, but Sugar just fell asleep and Santana didn't want her to wake up. Reaching over to turn the ringer off, Santana hit the button and glanced at the caller ID. Across the screen read Celia. Santana's heart dropped. She didn't think she would even have to think of that name again, let alone see the girls face on Brittany's screen. Why was Brittany even still talking to this girl after she was the cause of their broken marriage. Santana couldn't fathom what was so important about this home wrecker that they were still in contact with each other. Santana slammed the phone down onto the bedside table and pulled the covers off of her. She quickly started gathering hers and sugars clothing while looking for a pair of sweat pants to put on so she'd be fine going outside.

Brittany walked back into the bedroom with a big smile on her face ready to continue the night that she was having with Santana. It was nice that they had almost a full day of all just being together. The only thing that would have made it any better was if they woke up together. It was now a little after midnight and words wouldn't be able to describe the feeling that she had when she realized that Santana being over this late meant that she'd be spending the night. It was a euphoric feeling.

But that all changed when she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room to see Santana pulling a pair of sweatpants up over her bare legs and finding a pair of socks and possibly a sweater in the closet.

"You cold or something honey?" Brittany asked with a small smile on her face.

Santana looks up at Brittany and her face falls to a scowl. "Not as cold as your heart." Santana replied with a scoff.

Brittany looks at Santana confused, what just happened? They were perfect right before she went to the bathroom. Did she take too long? Was she not being sweet enough to her? What happened?

"What are you talking about San?" Brittany replied with a confused look on her face.

Santana took a big huff of air in before trying to compose herself to speak to Brittany. She yanked a sweater off of one of the hangers in Brittany's closet, it was always her favorite. She pulled it over her head and responded with her teeth clenched together, "why don't you ask the bitch that just called you what the problem is."

Brittany quickly walked to her phone to see what she missed in the 3 minutes or so that she was gone. Once she clicked the home button on her phone, she realized. Her face fell and she wanted to smack herself. Why didn't she delete her number like she meant to?

"I don't know why she called me San. I thought I deleted her number." Brittany told Santana honestly.

"Sure you did." Santana snarked while looking for her shoes.

"I'm being honest San. I don't know why she called me." Brittany said trying to still the shorter girls movements.

Santana avoided her swiftly and simply said "mhm".

"I don't understand the big deal Santana! Nothing happened and nothing would ever happen between us!" Brittany yelled starting to get fed up while she sat on the bed and watched Santana pick up her clothing from earlier that day.

"Of course you don't. Of course Brittany." Santana said shaking her head.

"Why don't you explain it to me Santana? I don't get what the big deal was, she was a friend and she needed me. Why is it so wrong that I was there?" Brittany said with a raise in her voice.

"It's just… I needed you, Brittany." Santana whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear but not bothering to chance a look in her direction. "I fucking needed you and you weren't fucking here. You were too worried about some other bitch to be here. That's why it was so fucking wrong!" Santana yells with tears starting to stream down her face from not being able to keep her emotions in check anymore.

There's a long silence before Santana begins to move again. She grabs Sugar's diaper bag and takes out her thick sweater and tosses some more diapers in the bag along with both of their clothes from yesterday. Brittany finally finds her voice to speak again.

"I'm sorry Santana! I didn't know! If I would have known, I would have been there!" Brittany screams back.

As they're arguing, Sugar begins to wake up because of all of the noise. She rolls over and looks at the two yelling and sees the tears on Santana's face and begins to cry as well. The two look over at the baby and Santana lowers her voice as she begins to speed up her packing.

"It doesn't matter. I'm over it." Santana says in a steady voice as she finishes putting Sugars things away.

"Santana, why won't you let me try and fix this?" Brittany asks as she goes to pick up Sugar.

Sugar, however, wasn't having it. She kept pushing Brittany's hands away and screaming louder when Brittany tried touching her again. She kept yelling "mom". Once Santana was done with what she was doing, she walked over to Sugar and put the sweater on over her footie pajamas. "I think you've done enough already Brittany."

"Santana, please let me fix this. Why won't you let me try and make things better? And where are you taking Sugar? It's my turn to have her Santana." Brittany says beginning to get up from the bed.

"Because." Santana says as she continues to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Because why Santana?" Brittany says following Santana down the stairs raising her voice a little bit.

Once Santana gets to the middle of the living room, she finally turns around to answer. "Because it still fucking hurts Brittany! & it's worse now that I know you still fucking talk to her!" After Santana yells that at Brittany, Sugar swiftly wraps her arms around Santana's neck and squeezes tightly. Sugar's confused, she never heard her parents argue like this. She has never seen them fight and witnessing it terrified her. Sugar hasn't even seen them yell at anybody before. Everybody in the Jones-Pierce living room turned and looked at the couple in awe. Nobody had any idea what was going on but they knew it was bad for two reasons, one they were yelling in front of Sugar and two it was around one in the morning and Santana was leaving the house in an angry storm. Santana stood there for a moment, she didn't end up waiting for a response before she turned around and walked out the door. She let the anger guide her as she walked out the house and down the street. Walking out of the house, she realized that she didn't drive herself here, she and Quinn took the truck to the party and Brittany drove them to where she lives. Santana sighed heavily and started walking down the street with sugar on her hip and the bag over her shoulder. Trying to figure out who to call to see if they'd pick her up or if she could crash at their place. It was a little after one in the morning so she wasn't sure who she felt alright waking up. She continued to walk down the street unlocking and locking her phone and ignoring the text messages from Brittany. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Some of ya might be mad because there's more drama, but, I love drama so there'll prob be more too haha. Suggestions leave them in a review, questions feel free to ask at **


	5. …I need you

**Review Responses:**

**Blueskkies- a lot of people parent children differently. Personally, I'm like Santana. I have an important 3 y/o in my life who I've been playing parent to since he was pretty much 4 months old, I believe things have ages on them for a reason. But there are people who giver their infant (as in younger than 11 months old) milk and greasy things like pork etc. It all depends on the person. Brittany wasn't giving Sugar a whole hotdog or anything, she was giving her small pieces since sugar has teeth and can chew. It's understandable since Brittany didn't know that Santana packed food and she figured the baby was hungry. So that wasn't made to make her look like a bad parent, simply just to contrast the way that they parent and just to have a little interaction between the two which lead to them talking later in the party.**

**Guest(s): Sorry you feel that everything is Brittany's fault..Personally I like Santana more than Brittany. I only began liking Brittany's character because of Santana's so I personally haven't written anything where she's the "bad guy". Also, the story is mainly written from Santana's POV in a way and there will be more information on the divorce and so forth. Give it time. Brittana is always endgame.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Santana!" An excited voice yelped from behind the Latina.<em>

_Santana stopped and slowly turned around to see who was calling her over. The other woman swiftly ran around the brunette and gave an excited gasp once she took Santana in. Santana smiled at the dark red haired girl standing in front of her._

"_Hey Lola." Santana said in shock of seeing her friend. She hasn't seen Lola in a few months; since the last time that she was in LA. "What are you doing here?"_

_Lola was beautiful. She had vibrant green eyes and her hair looked black in dim lighting but in the sun it had a dark red hue. She was about the same height as Quinn and had a personality similar to both Santana and Quinn. Santana, Quinn and Lola had met in LA when Quinn went with Santana to sign her contract. Quinn was ecstatic for her future sister in law (finally going to be official after always been sisters since they first met). They met Lola and they all got along really well. They've all kept in contact since they met and they would always try and have a get together every few months or so to catch up on everything. They loved each other, that was it._

"_Just wanted to drop by and give a surprise visit to one of my favorite singers, I was hoping that you weren't going to be busy… But from what I see here you've been pretty busy." Lola states with a suggestive tone and a wink. _

_It's true. Santana was 7 months pregnant and believe me, it SHOWED. Since her frame was so tiny, her bump showed more than most. She even had that pregnant woman glow, which was really surprising because Santana never had a glow to her unless she was with Brittany normally. It was really refreshing to see, it was obvious that Santana was happy and it finally seemed like things were starting to fall into place for her finally. Her first album had been released recently and was skyrocketing the charts. Nobody really knows much about the pregnancy (obviously) since Santana hadn't been making a lot of noise about herself other than her less than frequent updates on her social media sites. The paps don't know where to find her since she's been keeping a low profile lately along with Brittany._

"_God." Santana replied with a soft snicker and covered her blushing face._

_Lola smiled softly and hooked her arm to continue walking the Latina to where she was headed in the first place. "So where's your normally blue eyed and long legged arm candy at?"_

"_She's at a few meetings in LA actually. I'm surprised that you guys haven't run into each other. She said that she was probably going to talk to you to hang out in the free time. I guess it didn't end up happening." Santana said with a shrug._

"_Really? That's odd. Normally she does hit me up. I wonder what she's doing than." Lola said shrugging along with Santana and continuing the walk towards the park._

_/_

"_So when's Brittany coming back?" Lola asked while walking with Santana towards her house. _

"_You know? I'm not sure to be honest. I know that she has a bunch of meetings that are dealing with her contract and all of that other stuff. I also know that she had a few jobs to do out there." Santana said walking and mentally asking herself why she doesn't know when her wife is coming back. _

"_So what hotel is she staying at?" Lola questioned trying to figure out why she hasn't run into Brittany considering whenever Santana or Brittany were in LA, they either stood with her or they had stayed in the hotel that was near where she lived. She was finding it really odd that she hasn't ran into Brittany when there._

"_To be honest, I'm going to sound like the most horrible wife, but I don't know. It never came up in question I guess… Whenever we talk, she just tells me that she's fine or whatever, about her day and vice versa and then we go to sleep. I guess that I just assumed that she was staying where we normally do." Santana responded as she absentmindedly looked for her keys in her pocket._

"_Hm… I'll call Javi and see if he's seen her at all." Lola responds as she begins getting her phone out to call her brother._

_/_

_Since Lola brought up the inconsistencies that are normally not present when it comes to Santana and Brittany, something unsettling was stirring in the pit of Santana's stomach. She didn't like it, not one bit. She can feel that she's been being oblivious to not knowing where her wife is. What if something happened to her? She wouldn't even know where to begin looking for her and that wasn't right. While Lola was on the phone with her brother, Santana decided to check her banking information to see where the card was used so that she could figure out where her wife was staying. _

_Scrolling through the card, there was no charge to a hotel. There was no charge to a motel or any place where Brittany would be able to stay. That's what is believed to have started the fire in Santana's stomach. If Brittany was staying with a friend, she would have told Santana. She always made it seem like she was staying in a hotel or something similar. Or was she purposely avoiding where she was staying? _

"Yeah babe, I just got to my room. Flight was fine. Ride here was fine. Everything was fine…San, someone's knocking on my door. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"The food that I'm getting here isn't the same as a Santana cooked meal. Any homemade dish, or, uh, any dish… just isn't the same if it's not coming from you honey."

"Isn't it weird how different things can be so… different yet so familiar?"

"Have you ever just thought about how things could have been if something different happened instead of what actually did?"

_That last conversation kinda made Santana curious, but she always just brushed it off as a Brittany kind of thing to say. But now that Santana recalls everything, Brittany almost always purposely avoided saying something specific as in a hotel or where exactly she was staying for that fact. Was she doing it because she was staying with somebody that Santana didn't know? Or was it somebody that she didn't like?_

_Santana continued to scroll through their banking information knowing that there's been a large withdraw of money… From a restaurant? Why would Brittany eat at a restaurant by herself? Wait. There ain't no way in hell that Brittany ate 200$ worth of food by herself. Santana's eyebrows began to narrow as she clicked on the transaction and looked at the finer details. Yeah, this definitely wasn't just Brittany. Brittany doesn't eat Calamari or caviar. Once she learned what they were, she had a complete bird. So why the hell was she buying it?_

"_Lola, tell your brother to do me a favor and find Brittany and keep a close eye on her for me… She's not staying at a hotel or anything because there's no transactions for a hotel or a motel or even a fucking holiday inn. She's staying with somebody and I want to know who." Santana said locking her phone and crossing her arms over her stomach._

"_I'll tell him San. But why don't you just ask her?" Lola asked texting her brother the message Santana just gave her._

"_If she was planning to tell me who she's staying with, she would have told me by now Lola." Santana responded with a small and distant sounding voice._

_/_

_The next two weeks went by pretty quickly. Lola was still with Santana, not really wanting to leave the pregnant woman alone. Javier had some of his friends help him try and find Brittany on the move. So far, they haven't had any leads. One of the friends thought that they saw Brittany with another woman but they weren't entirely sure, the blonde had disappeared almost as quick as she had appeared. For that reason, the boys kept to themselves what they saw that day until they had further proof. Santana continued to act like everything was fine whenever Brittany called her and Brittany surprisingly believed the fake tone that was so utterly confused as to what her wife was doing._

_Santana's was one of the unlucky ones. Her sickness began getting worse as the pregnancy progressed. Most people who experience morning sickness are normally over it in the first trimester or so, or at most the 20__th__ week. Santana, on the other hand, was one of the unfortunate ones who's sickness came and went as it pleased. It stopped after her first trimester but once the third trimester started, it came back in full force. She was beginning to feel nauseous at almost everything. She was trying to eat as much as she could, but it was mostly just things like crackers that she was able to keep down. She began getting really stressed out and over emotional, also some unfortunate side effects of her pregnancy. But what made her emotions and stress fall over the edge was that it's been almost a month and she hasn't been with Brittany._

_The one person that was able to calm her by a simple touch or by just looking her in the eyes was on the opposite end of the country. The only time she seen her was if they face timed while Brittany was out at meetings or at the mall or something. It sucked because it was just through a camera and, as only Brittany, Quinn, Lola and Puck know… Santana is extremely clingy when it comes to things that are hers. So since Brittany's not in her vicinity, she's not exactly the happiest person in the world. She knows that it's Brittany's job to be out and making contracts so that they would have money and things like that, but she still did her job while pregnant and just wished that she could hold her wife, that was all that she truly wanted. _

_/_

_After another week and a half of Lola staying with Santana and caring for her, Javier finally got back to the girls with information on the lengthy blonde. He called them on Face Time while he was at the mall and it's where he spotted her._

"_Hey San. How are you?" Javier said sweetly when the call was answered, never taking his eyes off of the blonde._

"_I feel completely and utterly sick Javi." Santana said with her head lying on the dining room table where her laptop rested, camera aimed at her and Lola. Lola smiled sadly at the small girl and rubbed her back to try and make her feel better._

_"Aw, I'm sorry San. But I think I might make you feel worse." He said softly and quietly. "Are you sure that you want this news?" He finished sadly._

_Hearing that made Santana sit upright immediately. "What happened Javi? Is Brittany hurt? Is she okay?" Santana finished with worry in her eyes._

"_Yeah, she's more than okay. It's you that I'm worried about Santana." He said softly, but the seriousness in his voice not wavering. Santana grabbed Lola's hand and squeezed tightly, probably would have been able to break her hand if she squeezed a tiny bit harder. _

"_Tell us Javier." Lola said matching his serious tone._

"_Alright." He began making sure to keep his eye on the blonde in question. "So, recently, I've had a few friends helping me scope out for Brit and we kept thinking that we saw her but we weren't sure because she always disappeared before we got a really good look at her so we didn't want to bother you with it if we weren't sure because you know, we didn't want to stress out a pregnant person and all-"_

"_JAVIER!" Lola yelled at her younger brother, "Get fucking on with it and stop babbling already."_

"_Oh. Right, sorry. But, uh, anyways. We weren't sure and I was beginning to think that she was noticing us and that's why she would disappear because I mean, she's seen us before through you and Lo. But today, we split up and we kind of surrounded her-"_

"_SHE KNOWS YOU'RE THERE?!" Santana jolted about to flip out. _

"_NOOOOOO! Santana, listen." Javier said trying to reassure his sister from another family. "I have one of my boys downstairs with his Nikon taking pictures acting like a tourist or a photographer or whatever but making sure to snap pictures with Brittany in it and not paying attention. I'm on the second floor and I can see her from where I am." _

"_Well?" Santana and Lola both said at the same time._

"_She's sitting by the main fountain and she has her arm around the shoulder of another girl. I don't know who the girl is but they're pretty close for somebody who's supposed to be married. You know?"_

"_Would you be able to show us?" Santana asked quickly._

"_Yeah. I'll try." Javier said plugging his jack into the headphones and putting them on while flipping to the back camera. "I'm going to walk by her and aim my camera at her and stuff so that you can see her. Cover your camera incase she recognizes me or catches a glimpse of my screen." Javier instructed taking the escalator down towards the blonde and mystery woman. _

_Walking towards the two girls, the camera was aimed at them and Santana was able to identify Brittany without a second to spare. Almost like clockwork, Brittany noticed the young boy walking towards her and immediately got up and dragged the other girl by her wrist. She obviously recognized him from her many times in LA with Santana and Quinn. She didn't get the other girl far enough away though before Santana would be able to self identify her. Celia._

_At the sight of the girl, Santana couldn't help but cry. She completely broke down and she couldn't stop for hours. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was sheer hurt, maybe it was even worse since she had to endure all of this pain while sober… Possibly a mixture of all three. But that one moment changed everything._

"_How could she do this to me?" Santana sobbed over and over. _

_That one question ran through Santana's head over and over for as long as she can remember. Her thoughts began to wander so far and deep to the point that she questioned if Brittany really loved her and if she did than how could she do this to her. That's not love. Love isn't destroying the person who you claim to love more than anything. You just, you just don't do that. _

_For that reason, for the reason of not knowing if Brittany really loved her at that point in time, she has been stuck in the notion that in order for her to know that Brittany really loves her and that she really wants their family like she said, they have to fall out of love and fall in love all over again. She knows that it probably doesn't make any sense to anybody but herself, but that's all that matters to her right now._

_If they fall out of love but come back together like nothing ever happened, than that only means that it was never possible for them to not be in love with each other… Right?_

_/_

That memory was the only thing that went through her head when she saw that name on the caller ID. It shattered her heart because she really wanted that night with Brittany to be the restart of them together. But obviously not..

It made it worse… The night that was supposed to bring them together actually drove them farther apart. How could Brittany still talk to this girl that broke their family up? She ruined their lives and yet she still talks to her?

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Santana had been walking for about 30 minutes before she finally decided on somebody to call.

"…Hello?" A groggy voice answered from the other end of the line.

After a long pause, a stifled sob and shaky breaths came through, "….I need you."

**A/N: So mainly gave background information. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Who do you think she called? Where do you think she's going to go? Is she going to go on a plane? *wink*wink*. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions :)**


	6. Santana, where are you?

"Brittany…. What happened? Why did Santana just leave like that and why did she take Sugar?" Mercedes asking sitting up and freeing herself from Sam's embrace.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Brittany said quietly while still staring at the slammed door.

"Come on Brit, don't close yourself off from us. You can tell us what happened." Mike said walking over to Brittany and putting his hand on her shoulder while giving a comforting squeeze.

"Nothing happened." Brittany said with her voice cracking. "Nothing happened." Brittany said followed by a sob. Brittany curled up and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and let it all go.

"Everything just got ruined. Everything." Brittany continued softly with her tears starting to add a gloss to her cheeks.

"What do you mean everything got ruined? Brit, what happened in your room? I thought that you guys were going on a good path?" Mercedes said looking sadly at Brittany not knowing what to do to help her.

"We were," Brittany said before releasing another sob. "We were and then I went to the bathroom and then stupid Celia called me and ruined everything."

"Celia?" Sam asked, "The girl from the way back?"

Brittany just nodded her head.

"Why did she call you?" Tina asked while watching the scene in front of her.

"I don't know." Brittany shook her head.

"No idea Brit? Did you tell Santana that?" Mercedes asked.

"She didn't give me the chance, she doesn't believe me. She doesn't believe anything that I say to her and she doesn't even want to look at me. I don't know what to do." Brittany responded.

"Is that why she took Sugar?" Mike asked.

"I think so. I asked her and she didn't answer me. I tried to stop her and she wouldn't stop. I tried to talk to her and it didn't work. I don't know how to make this better."

"Well, do you know where she was going? It's not like Santana to take your baby out in the middle of the night, she's the person who claimed that she needed to do a background check on us for us to watch Sugar for you guys before." Mercedes said earning a small chuckle and smirk from the tall blonde.

"I asked her and she didn't answer. She wouldn't answer anything. She's being the same old Santana, the one who gets so mad that she can't process and her body just goes into autopilot." Brittany responded.

"I've never seen her like that with you though, and that's what worries me." Mercedes said with a slight frown.

"I've seen it." Brittany said softly while averting her eyes into the crook of Mike's neck.

"Really?" Sam, Tina, Mercedes and Mike gasped.

"Yeah. You guys don't know about everything with our divorce. Quinn knows and then I'm sure Santana's told Puck. But, Santana's been like this with me two times before. But it was when we lived together and were still together and the farthest she was able to leave me was in the room next door. She always came back when she was ready to go to sleep and no matter how mad she was before she would always give me a kiss and say I love you before going to sleep. But now that's not going to happen because she left and it's like one in the morning and everything is horrible and it's not the same and-" Brittany babbled and sobbed before Mike softly rubbed her back telling her, "it's okay brit."

"She can't go far Brit. She's probably just going to call Quinn or her brother and go home." Mercedes said softly.

"But what if she doesn't?" Brittany questioned with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure she will. Why don't we call Quinn and Noah and see if she's called them yet?" Mercedes said grabbing her phone out of her pocket, "I'm sure she has, she left about a half an hour ago."

Brittany quickly went and sat perched next to Mercedes like a puppy waiting for it's new toy. She put the phone on speaker phone and waited for an answer. It took a few rings, but finally there was a response.

"Hey Quinn." Mercedes said brightly.

There was an audible grumble and then some movement, "Mercedes, why are you calling me at close to two in the morning?"

"I just wanted to check to see if you heard from Santana or not." Mercedes responded while tapping her fingers on her knees.

"Santana?" Quinn asked confused, "No. The last time I talked to her, she texted me telling me that things were going great with her and Brit and that she would see me sometime later this weekend cause she was doing family stuff or something like that." Quinn finished with a yawn.

The line was silent for a few minutes and Brittany started to internally panic. Her hands started to shake and she was moments away from crying again.

"Cedes? Are you still there?" There was a pause, "Did Santana leave? And that's why you're calling me?" Quinn asked with panic evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Mercedes said softly. "She left about a half an hour ago and we were hoping that she called you or Puck." Mercedes paused, "She took Sugar with her too."

"What?!" Quinn yelled. "What the hell happened, and wait, Santana left the house at 1 in the morning with Sugar?! Does she not realize how dangerous that is and how stupid she is?" Quinn shrieked into the phone.

"Mom?" A voice was heard through the phone line.

"Did you just wake your kids up?" Mercedes asked with a snicker.

"Shut up. It was only one." Quinn said while beckoning her daughter into her room.

"Quinn, has Puck heard anything?" Mercedes asked.

"Uhhh, I don't know. Noah's actually not here right now, so he might have but I'm not completely sure." Quinn responded while letting her daughter on her bed.

"Where did he go?" Mercedes asked.

"He left to go get some baby food and formula for Christopher and Brandon." Quinn replied rubbing her eyes. "You guys call Noah, I'll call San and see if she picks up. Okay?"

"Alright."

With that the two girls hung up. On one side, Quinn was explaining to Beth what was going on and on the other side Mike was trying to keep Brittany calm. Quinn called Santana about 5 times, not receiving any answer or response, her calls all getting sent directly to voicemail. All she could mumble was "Santana, where are you" and other variations of that while Beth looked on in suspense. Mercedes on the other hand struck some luck, or at least, an answer. Puck told her that he hadn't heard anything since a little after midnight from his sister. The last texts that he got from her said:

_From: San 11:56pm_

_Puck, you're not going to believe how amazing this night is going. I can't even describe it._

_From: Puck 11:58pm_

_I can believe it, don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)_

_From: San 12:16am_

_This night went from incredible to fucking horrible. I can't right now puck, I want to cry my eyes out._

Puck read the texts to Mercedes and then told her that he didn't get to respond because he fell asleep and that he was only up now because Christopher woke up in the middle of the night and drank the rest of the formula and was in need of more. He said that he would text Santana and see if she responds but he's pretty sure that if she wanted him or needed him, she would have contacted him by now. Quinn called Mercedes back after the 7th try on Santana and coming up dry.

"Mercedes, I think that we need to drive around the town and see if we can find her. She's not picking up my calls and as far as I know, she wouldn't have the slightest clue that I know anything. I don't like this Cedes." Quinn said quickly.

"You take the south, and the town underneath and see if you can find her. Me, Brit and Sam will take East, Tina and mike North and I'll text Puck and tell him west. Alright?" Mercedes said while talking to Quinn and the rest of the people in the room.

"Yes." They all responded and dispersed. Beth and Quinn put all of the kids in Quinn's truck while they slept and they started on their way. The rest of the groups quickly split up while continuously trying Santana's cell, all of them coming up with no response.

After about an hour of looking, they all realized that none of them were going to find her. None of them could help but think the worse, what could have happened to Santana and Sugar. Nobody had a good feeling about any of this, it was eating Brittany up alive the most and she didn't know what to do. All you can do now is just sit and wait.

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that this is kind of short and mostly dialogue. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**If you have any theories feel free to leave it in a review, or if you have any questions feel free to email me or ask me on tumblr. You guys are awesome. xoxo**

**PS: my reasoning about favoring Santana in the A/N last chapter does not mean that I don't like Brittany, I love Brit tons. I just identify more with Santana than her.**


	7. It's all your fault

It was two days later and still nobody has heard from Santana.

Santana had actually turned her phone off to stop the shitton of incoming calls and text messages. She's wrote Puck once a day since she disappeared. She let him know that she was okay and to not worry about her, she tells him each day what time she'll call him and if he doesn't hear from her then that's when he needs to panic.

Brittany has still been trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation. There was nothing that she could do, and it was killing her. She just didn't understand how things turned out so badly when everything was going so perfect. Everything was going right for them and nothing hurt, and all it took was one second and one random call for that to mess everything up.

Brittany deleted Celia's number that night. She didn't really even know why she still had the number saved in her phone, but it was there and that's what ruined everything. She deleted the number and she soon blocked the number as well, not caring about the extra 10$ a month on her phone bill. It was worth it if Celia wasn't able to fuck up anymore of her life. She's already done enough damage to her present and future.

/

Brittany sighed and walked into the Lopez household.

"Hey Q." Brittany said softly while sitting down on the couch.

"Hi B. How are you feeling?" Quinn asked while feeding Christopher his bottle.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and looked away for a second. "I just still don't understand how she just, she just disappeared and isn't coming back? It doesn't make any sense and it's not fair."

Quinn frowned at the other blonde and took a deep breath. "I know Brit. But, I guess you just have to give her space and she'll come back when she's ready. It wasn't right for her to just pick up and leave and everything but it happened and there's nothing that we can do about it."

Brittany put her face in her palms and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "She's not even giving me a chance to make this better." Brittany sobbed through her hands.

Quinn sighed and moved to get up when Ziggy and Olivia came running in the room right over to Brittany and giving her a hug. Brittany looked between her fingers and smiled softly at the twins. "Hi Zig, hi Liv."

"Hi B!" They both said happily.

Beth came walking into the room after them with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Beth?" Quinn asked her eldest daughter.

"They won't eat the sandwiches I made them." She responded crossing her arms over her chest and frowning even harder.

"What type of sandwiches are they?" Quinn asked knowing that something had to be wrong with the food if Olivia of all people wouldn't eat it.

"It's peanut butter and jelly and gummy worms with chips." Beth responded like it was the most normal creation in the world while Quinn dry heaved subtly.

"Is that what they wanted to eat?" Quinn asked.

Beth shook her head, "They wanted macaroni but I can't make that."

Quinn sighed and got up gesturing for Brittany to follow her, which she did. They walked into the kitchen and Quinn put Christopher in his high chair with a toy or two as she grabbed a pot to cook some food for her kids. "Beth, clean this up please. Or eat it. Or whatever you plan to do with it."

Beth sighed as she began cleaning up her mess.

"Do you think she's ever going to talk to me again Quinn?" Brittany asked with new tears forming to her eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Of course Brittany. You just need to give her time. Please just give her that."

"But, why would she just leave? I still don't get it. I didn't ask for Celia to call me. I didn't ask for any of it. It just happened and now she just disappears?" Brittany began to sob, "What if something happens to her or what if something happens to Sugar?" Brittany almost screamed while choking on her tears.

Quinn stared at the blonde, this was going to be a long day.

/

**Meanwhile…**

"Hi Sugs." Santana said as Sugar came waltzing over to her from the kitchen with food in her mouth. "Hi baby."

"Santana, dinner is ready." A strong voice echoed from the other room.

"Coming!" She yelled while standing up and picking up her daughter.

Santana got up and walked to the kitchen talking to Sugar on the way there. Exploring baby talk and holding a conversation with the young blonde. She walked into the kitchen and sat her in the small booster seat that was placed in the chair next to hers. She strapped the young baby in and sat down next to her. Santana set her plate and looked around the table and smiled.

"Thank you mami." Santana said smiling at her mom.

"For what Santana?" Santana's mother, Gloria, questioned.

"Everything. You didn't have to let me come here on such last minute. I mean, I called you at like one in the morning and asked if you'd pick me up from the airport in like an hour." Santana laughed thinking back to the conversation that she had with her mother only about two days ago.

/

"_...I need you." Santana stated as her voice cracked in the process._

_She began taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves and trying to stop the sobs from continuing to overtake her body. _

"_Santana? What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" A frantic voice spoke._

"_F-fu-fucking Celia mom. That's what." Santana responded bitterly._

"_Oh dear, again?" Mrs. Lopez responded with a loud groan. She despised that woman more than anything in that world and she couldn't believe that she was here making her baby cry again. "When will that girl learn that she's not wanted?"_

"_I can't deal with this any more mom. I just can't. I was having a perfect night and now look at what happened I just- I just… I just can't mom. I can't be here. I can't see Brittany right now, I don't want to see anybody right now." Santana continued to cry into the phone._

"_Does that mean you're coming home?" Santana's mom questioned after a minute of silence._

"_Can I?" Santana questioned sheepishly._

_Santana's mom chuckled softly before responding, "Of course mija. I love when you come home and I would love to see mi nieta."_

_The smile was evident in her mothers voice and it finally made Santana crack a smile._

"_I'll take the first flight there so I should be there in about an hour. Okay mom?" Santana questioned softly._

"_Yes, yes. I will see you both then. Te amo Santanita." _

"_Te amo tambien mami." Santana responded before hanging up and calling a cab to take her to the nearest air port._

_/_

Gloria just smiled at her daughter while she put some rice on her granddaughters plate. She watched the two eat before taking a deep breath.

"You know, mija, Noah is worried about you." She said after a long moment.

Santana looked up from her plate and locked eyes with her mother.

"You didn't tell him I was here, did you?" Santana asked with the panic evident in her voice.

"Of course not mija." Gloria paused. "That's something that _you_ need to do. Not me."

"I don't want to tell him. Because then he's going to tell Q and Q is going to tell Mercedes and most likely Brittany and then I'm not secluded anymore like I want to be." Santana sighed while placing her hands on her face.

"Well you can't stay here forever mija."

"I can't?" Santana asked her mother with a frown on her face.

"Don't forget about your job baby. Or your life. Or your nieces and nephews. They need their tia tana." Gloria responded with a smile.

Santana sighed heavily. "I know mami. I just wanted to disappear."

"But you can't do that Santana. There are other people in this world and in your life who matter other than yourself."

"Like who?" Santana asked with her arms crossed, she knew what was coming next.

"Like Brittany." Gloria deadpanned which caused Santana to scoff.

"Laugh all you want. But think about all of the turmoil you're probably causing that poor girl right now. I know that you're mad at her Santana and you don't want anything to do with her at the moment. But you love her still. And there's no doubt that she loves you, you after all, carried her child." Gloria began. Santana went to speak but Gloria just put her hand up. "I'm not finished. I know that you're mad at her, but you need to learn to forgive her and not hold her responsible for other people's actions. Maybe you should give her a call."

Santana just huffed heavily as she sat in her chair, pushing her plate away softly having lost her appetite.

"Think about it Santana. Imagine if you were in her position and she disappeared with your baby without saying a word about where she was going or if she and Sugar were okay. Think about it." Gloria said as she got up from her chair and kissed Sugar on the head and then Santana softly saying a good night to each of them.

Santana sat there as she watched her daughter pick up each individual grain of rice and bring it up to her mouth. She happily wiggled in the chair to each bite of food that she got into her mouth. Santana smiled at her and sighed softly.

That was when it clicked that what she was doing to Brittany wasn't right. She couldn't imagine going through what she was putting Brittany through. She felt horrible.

"God. Why am I so stupid?" Santana asked herself softly while running her hands through her hair.

She picked her phone out of her pocket and slammed it on the table and began glaring at it.

"It's all your fault." Santana said bitterly while still glaring at her iphone. "If cell phones were never invented, we wouldn't be having this fucking problem right now."

/

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while :( a lot has been changing in my life lately and I kinda lost where I left off. Hopefully I'll be able to update this story more frequently.**

**Leave any requests for the next chapter and I'll take it into consideration when I start writing it. :) Happy holidays all. **

**xoxo**


	8. I Promise Not To Be A Fuck Up

It was two three days later around 2 in the morning and Santana was lying in her bed next to Sugar while staring up at the ceilings.

Her mother still lived in her childhood house. Gloria never changed anything about Santana's or Puck's room. The dark walls and the dark furniture was still in the same position. Her posters were still aligned and her closet still had all of the clothing that she left here, untouched. Her dresser was filled with all of her old clothing, the second drawer still being filled with Brittany's clothing. The only difference in the room was the smaller dresser wasn't overflowing with Santana's clothing, it was filled with stuff for Sugar.

Santana turned her attention from her ceiling and looked over at her babygirl. She sleeps just like Brittany.

Her dark hair is strewn all over her face and her lips are slightly parted, snoring softly. Her arms were up in the air above her head like a field goal and Santana could only chuckle softly at the position. She vividly remembered the older blonde sleeping in a similar position a few times when they were younger.

The older latina leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the head softly. She propped a few pillows up on the side of the baby so that she wouldn't be able to roll off the bed. She rubbed her head softly and picked up her phone before walking towards her balcony door.

"I'll be right back Sugs, I love you." Santana whispered before slipping out of the door quietly.

Santana walked out of the balcony door, leaving it slightly parted so that she could continue to listen to her daughter and make sure that she wouldn't wake up. She relished in the warm air, thankful that it was summer and that she wasn't in the frigid weather of the winter. She sat on the floor, leaning against the glass door while taking a deep breath.

"There's so many stars here. You can't see stuff like this in New York." She whispered softly.

She pulled out her phone and opened her contact log. Taking a deep breath, she stared at the contact name and then back at the time. Contemplating calling the number, not sure if it was appropriate because it was two in the morning.

"Stop being such a pussy Santana." She grumbled to herself angrily, quickly pushing the green call button on the screen before she lost all of her courage to do what she wanted to.

The phone rang a few times. It was right when Santana was about to hit the red end button that she heard the line click over.

"Hello?" A tired, but gentle voice spoke over the phone.

Santana held her breath for a moment before realizing that if she didn't speak, she'd probably get hung up on. She cleared her throat to declare that she was there and that it wasn't a cheap prank call.

"Hi Brit," She spoke softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder she'd somehow manage to back out of what she was going to do.

The line was silent for a moment. After a few seconds, Santana was able to hear the body on the other line quickly shuffle, probably to sit up.

"Santana?" The blondes frantic voice spoke. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

Santana's insides warmed somewhat at how concerned Brittany was. But it also made her frown, because it was obvious in the blonde's tone that she's been worried sick. The latina nodded her head for a few seconds, softly biting her lips to try and contain her feelings. It took another second for her to process that the blonde couldn't see her and that was when she squeaked a soft yes through her lips.

"Santana where are you?" The blonde asked quickly. "Are you and Sugar okay?"

"Yeah Brit, we're okay. Um, we're actually at my moms house." Santana said quietly.

A deep breath was let out on the line, a sign of relief. A sign that she was thankful, she obviously feared the worth. That made Santana feel horrible. She actually felt her insides shake at the thought of what she had been putting Brittany through.

She knew that it wasn't right of her to just disappear without saying anything to anybody. She knew that nobody deserved to have to worry like Brittany must've been worrying. That's something that she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. She just couldn't control her actions. She wasn't in charge.

Everybody has heard the horror stories about Snix when she was mad. Snix was the alter ego that when pushed far enough, would take over all of her conscious actions and leave a path of destruction in her wake. However, nobody but Brittany knows about Snix- the emotional and heartbroken Snix. The Snix that doesn't work to hurt other people because she was hurt. The Snix that is so hurt that she runs to hide. The Snix that makes Santana human.

That's what happened. She felt like she needed to be in hiding because she was so hurt and she didn't want to be vulnerable. Everything from the second she saw the name on the screen to the point when she stepped foot in the old Lopez home was all a giant blur. She didn't remember anything.

"I was so worried about you Santana. You and Sugar. I thought that something happened to you…. I wouldn't have known what to do with myself. I was so terrified Santana." Brittany said, emotions all over the place, obvious by the cracks in her voice.

"I know Brit. I'm sorry." Santana said, her voice barely above a whisper, afraid that if she talked any louder, her voice would crack and show how hurt she actually was. "I am so sorry. I can't imagine how you've felt the past few days."

Brittany was silent on the line, she knew to never interrupt Santana when she was apologizing. It would scare her off and she would think that it was stupid.

"I shouldn't have taken Sugar from you. I'm so sorry. I-I just"

"San." Brittany cut her off quickly, "I accept your apology. But we can talk about that another time. How did you get to your moms house? Does anybody know where you are?"

Santana sighed hard into the receiver of the phone, "I don't know Brit. Everything after your bedroom was such a blur. I don't remember anything to be honest. I just know that one second I ran out of your house and the next second I was stepping into my moms."

"Seems like Snix has made a return." Brittany chuckled softly, trying to ease the tension over the phone.

Santana giggled softly, "I'd say that was accurate."

They were both quiet on the line for about 5 minutes before Brittany blew some air out of her mouth. "I miss you." She spoke quietly.

Santana contemplated her choice of responses before finally picking one, "I miss you too Brit."

The feeling that rushed through Brittany's body at the Latina's response was indescribable. It was a feeling that she thought that she would never feel again. It was also something that she almost forgot. It was butterflies, but it was more than that.

Her smile was undeniable in her voice, the simple way that she asked, "really?"

Santana laughed softly while nodding her head, "Yes really."

"Awesome," Brittany responded in a barely audible voice.

"Listen Brit." Santana began. "I think that we need to talk. We need to get everything out on the table and," she took a deep breath, "we need to fix us."

Brittany was silent for a minute.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Brittany questioned softly.

Santana hummed a response before hesitantly adding on to it, "The other night made me realize how much I miss you. How much I miss being a family, and, just how much I miss us."

"I miss us too San." Brittany responded, it was obvious by the way her voice rose that she wasn't expecting this. "I miss our life together."

"I do too." Santana responded, glancing over her shoulder to see if Sugar was still asleep. "I'm sure that Sugar does too."

"I wouldn't deny that at all." Brittany smiled.

"You know Brittany, I think that we need to talk face to face. About everything." Santana suggested.

"When?"

"Uhhhhh," Santana thought out loud, "Is there any chance that you'd be able to come to Ohio?"

"You're not coming back to New York?" Brittany said sadly.

Santana was silent for a moment.

"It's not that B. I plan to go back soon, it's just… I don't want to deal with everybody's questions right now. Since I live with Q and Noah, the questions will never stop." Santana explained.

"Alright." Brittany stated simply.

"Alright?" Santana questioned, confused on if this was an agreement or an acknowledgement.

"Yeah, alright. I'll book a flight this morning. That way we can talk tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Brittany responded, letting off a small yawn into the phone.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you then. Call me when you land." Santana responded.

"Will do. I lov- um, let Sugs know I love her. Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight B." Santana responded before hanging up the phone and waltzing back into her old high school bedroom. She moved her pillows around and sat down on the side of the bed. She plugged her phone back into the charger and set it on the bedside table. Lying down, she carefully pulled Sugar closer to her to cuddle with her babygirl.

She pressed a soft kiss to her daughters head before just staring at the sleeping baby for a minute.

"Mommy loves you baby girl. Momma does too, and she'll be here tomorrow to see you. It's going to be a long day." She cooed at her baby girl while softly pushing her fingers through the baby's curls. "I promise not to fuck it up for us princess. I promise not to be a fuck up anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They'll be talking about some of their issues next chapter ;)**

**Anything you want to see, leave a review or something. I also made a tumblr - perfectlittleliarfanfiction. tumblr. - feel free to hit me up on there at anytime. xoxo always **


	9. I Am Such a Fuck Up

It was 8:45 when Santana felt the pressure of two tiny hands digging in the mattress next to her. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see what her daughter was doing. She cracked her eyes open at a glacial place and once her dark brown eyes locked on her daughters, which were a mix of baby blue and a light brown, her daughter collapsed on the bed and acted like she was sleeping. Santana began to chuckle softly to herself while rolling closer to Sugar, a big smile etched on her face, she leaned in and planted a million kisses on her head.

"I know you're awake sweets, no need to play like you're not." Santana whispered against her daughters head, softly poking the young brunettes body all around, causing her to giggle.

Sugar peeked her eyes opened and smiled at her mom, her adorable little baby teeth prominent in her mouth and her nose slightly scrunching from the genuine smile.

Santana lifted the small baby to lay on her chest and stomach and smiled at the girl, excited for what was to come for the rest of the day. "Are you ready to see momma later?" Santana asked with an eager smile on her face.

At first Sugar frowned, recalling the last memory of seeing her blonde mother, but soon offered a small smile and nodded her head.

Santana smiled at her daughters gentle reaction.

"Alright baby, gonna change your diaper and go down to see abuela and eat some breakfast." Santana said with a smile gracing her lips while she reached off the bed to grab a diaper to change Sugar. "And then after that we're gonna play for a little bit before getting dressed to go pick up momma and go eat some lunch and play with her."

Sugar's eyes twinkled at the mention of the day. Santana was pretty sure that the only reason that she was so excited was because she heard the words eat, momma, and then play and eat two more times. For a one year old, Sugar could really put food away. It was crazy. There was no doubt that Sugar had her mothers' metabolisms.

Santana finished changing Sugar and zipped her footy pjs back up before lifting her daughter off of the bed and walking down the stairs to get to the first floor. Reaching the main floor, she set Sugar down on the floor and let her run off into the kitchen, quickly following behind her acting like she was chasing the young Pierce, making her laugh hysterical.

Sugar ran into Gloria, causing the oldest Lopez to laugh and lift her granddaughter up.

"Look who is just in time for their oatmeal." Gloria said while tickling Sugar softly. "I just cut up some berries for you too."

"You cut up some berries for me?" Santana asked in an innocently sweet voice while batting her eyelashes at her mother.

Gloria waved her hand at her daughter and laughed.

"But mooooooom." Santana said in an annoying voice that mocked Eric Cartman from South Park.

Gloria walked by her daughter and slapped her on the arm, "What did I tell you about doing that? Stop it!"

Santana began laughing hysterically at her mother's reaction. She didn't understand why the woman hated that impression so much, it was spot on. Sighing, Santana walked to the fridge and grabbed some strawberries out of the fridge with a can of whipped cream before sitting at the table next to her daughter.

Santana began feeding Sugar while feeding herself. She carried idle conversation with her mother about anything like she had been for the past few days. They talked about how Gloria was glad that Santana was there since Mr. Lopez, also known as Anthony, had been out of town for some glorified surgeon meeting or something. It had something to deal with the best surgeons and their takes on anything to better the methods.

Long story short, he left the night before Santana came to visit so Gloria was happy to have some company.

Gloria picked up Sugar's empty bowl and put it in the sink while continuing her conversation with her daughter.

"So what are you doing today Santanita?" Gloria questioned, placing the bowl down and walking back towards the table.

Santana's smile visibly grew and a light pink tinged her cheeks, Gloria noticed and raised an eyebrow as she watched her daughter shrug her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, indication that she just wanted to know and didn't want to deal with high school games.

"I actually took your advice," Santana began, twirling one of her loose curls on her finger, "Brittany is flying out and we're going to go out to eat and talk."

Gloria instantly perked up. Her smile grew wider and the only thing to describe the look on her face would be, pride.

She kissed her daughter on the head and said softly, "Good. Go get that woman back, you know it's what the three of you need."

"I know mami." Santana said softly, hanging her head a little lower.

"Good. Now go get dressed and don't make my daughter-in-law wait." Gloria said with a smirk.

/

It was 11:30 and Santana was driving in her mothers black audi to pick up Brittany from the airport. She was nervous, and excited at the same time. She was playing Ed Sheeran from her phone, happily singing along to Thinking Out Loud. Sugar was in the back, nodding her head softly to the song with a smile on her face.

Santana turned the corner and pulled into the airport parking lot. She turned around in her seat to look at her daughter once she parked the car.

"You ready to see momma baby?" She questioned softly, the little latina smiled big and yelled "mom".

Santana smiled and got out of the car to go and unbuckle Sugar. She got the baby out of her seat and walked into the airport and walked to the pick up area. She pulled her phone out and started to text Brittany to let her know that she was there. However, before she was able to finish sending her text, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and softly placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"You look beautiful," the voice whispered.

Santana's body was tensed at first, but quickly relaxed. She turned her head and looked into the blonde's blue eyes and nodded her head a bit. "You too."

Brittany opened her arms to take Sugar from the Latina, the baby complied and gave Brittany what was supposed to be a kiss.

"You ready to go?" Brittany asked Santana while glancing over at the brunette who seemed to be rooted to her spot.

The voice managed to get Santana out of the foggy haze that she was in. She quickly nodded her head and jogged to catch up the few steps. They then walked out of the airport and back to their black car, getting ready to go to the restaurant.

The ride there was quiet.

Neither party said much since the radio was turned up. Santana softly sang along to get rid of some of her nerves and Brittany was tapping her limbs along with the beat of the music to release her own. It was about 30 minutes later when they arrived at the restaurant.

"We're here." Santana said as she parked the car.

She got out and unbuckled Sugar and began to walk to the restaurant.

_Breadstix_.

Brittany smiled at the sign and held the door open for Santana to walk inside. They were seated at a table and were looking through their menus, both silent for not knowing what to would occasionally glance up at each other, but never for more than a few seconds.

It wasn't until after they ordered that they finally spoke.

"So, how long are you going to stay out here?" Santana asked, glancing up to meet blue eyes.

"Depends, how long do you want me to stay here?" Brittany responded, a small smile playing at her lips.

Santana didn't know what to say. She instead began to smile shyly and glanced at the table before looking up at the blonde through her eyelids. "Always such the charmer, aren't you?"

"Anything for you." Brittany said softly.

Santana began to chuckle and shook her head.

The rest of the meal was quiet aside from some idle chit chat about what they were planning to do that day and some memories from high school when they would go on dates in this same restaurant.

The rest of the day went about pretty much the same.

They would go somewhere. Play with Sugar. Talk about some memories. Go somewhere else. Talk about some more memories. Play with Sugar.

It wasn't until late that night that they actually began to talk about their issues.

/

"What happened to us?" Santana asked quietly as she sat criss cross applesauce in the grass, slowly picking different blades from the ground and ripping them up.

It was around midnight and Santana and Brittany had now had the chance to speak to each other. Sugar had just fallen asleep not that long ago, the excitement of having both of her mothers has really kept her energy going and she just did not want to rest. But after a lot of fighting with her moms, they finally won.

"I don't know." Brittany responded in a hushed voice while staring up at the night sky.

Santana sighed and continued to pick grass.

"You know," Brittany started, staring up at the constellations, "I used to dream about our future every night when we were younger. I loved the thought."

Santana looked up from the small forest of grass she had been ruining, a mix of emotion overwhelming her. "And now?" She questioned, her voice small.

"I'm in love with the idea of you and me still together in the future. Happy." Brittany responded. Setting her hands behind her as she leaned back slightly.

Santana nodded her head.

"What about you?" Brittany posed.

"What?"

"What do you think about our future?" There was a certain hope in her voice.

Santana thought for a few moments. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She wasn't sure what she thought was in the future for them. She just didn't have a clue.

"I don't know." She responded truthfully.

She saw the blonde's frown lines deepen.

"But why?"

There it was. The question that was going to ruin the nice time that they were having. This was the question that was going to turn the smiles that they shared all day together to something that was gonna be worthless within a few minutes.

"Because you hurt me Brittany, bad." Santana responded.

"But I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't." The blonde stated.

Santana cocked her head sideways and looked at the blonde in awe.

"When a person tells you that you hurt them, you don't get to decide that you didn't." She retorted, obviously not too pleased with what Brittany had said.

"You hurt me too Santana." Brittany said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, because you hurt me first."

"You gotta stop doing that Santana." Brittany said, exhausted with where this was going. "You can't hurt people just because they hurt you first. You need to be the bigger person, stop letting Snixx control you."

"Oh, that's just great coming from you. I am such a fuck up. Huh?" Santana shook her head. "If that's how you feel then how come you couldn't even comfort me when you were in the wrong? You just left Brittany, what the fuck. What part of that says strong relationship?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know what I did was stupid and then you broke down because of it. I saw you crying and I couldn't grasp reality as it was going on. I was looking at you and you're supposed to be so strong, and for the first time you weren't... And then I don't know what happened."

"Well, you need to figure it out. Maybe when you do, we can work this out." Santana responded while getting up to go inside.

It took a few moments before something other than the grass crunching under Santana's feet was heard.

"Wait!" Brittany pleaded, her voice breaking. "You were my first love. Why can't we just fix this right now? Please."

**A/N: Cliff hanger I know. More talking next chapter, this was to get the ball rolling.**

**Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?**

**Review or write me on tumblr - perfectlittleliarfanfiction . tumblr**

**Feel free to write me about anything at all on there, I'm always happy to talk :)**


	10. Okay? Okay

"Why? Why should we?" Santana questioned, not bothering to look at the blonde.

Brittany quickly stood up and jogged over to the latina. She grabbed her arm softly before speaking, "Because I love you and I know you love me too. And because Sugar deserves to have us together instead of apart." Brittany trailed off for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and walking in front of Santana to look into her eyes. "We have always been better together… We're a two-shot."

Brittany watched Santana's features intently while she said her last sentence, at the words _two shot_ she noticed the small but very quick smirk that appeared and disappeared.

"I know that things aren't how we pictured they would be right now. But I swear to you Santana, I swear to you that nothing ever happened between me and her. I swear." Brittany pleaded while holding both of Santana's hands in her own.

"Why should I believe you?" Santana retorted quickly, her defenses naturally rising again.

"Because you need to give me a chance to make things better."

"I don't _need_ to do anything." Santana spit back at the blonde.

Brittany bent her head down to look into Santana's eyes.

"Santana. You are not a fuck up. You're not. Us, we are not a fuck up either. We can fix this if you just give it a chance."

"I gave it a fucking chance and she fucking called you when things started to get better. You still have her number saved. She still feels comfortable enough to call you. Why? Why do you deserve anymore chances? Huh?" Santana yelled. "You fucking don't!"

"It's not my fault that she called me!" Brittany yelled back at the latina. "I haven't talked to her in ages!"

Santana stared at the blond before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't fucking care regardless because it's none of my business anymore."

"What do you mean it's none of your business?" Brittany questioned, her heart starting to pound faster than before.

"Exactly that. It's none of my business." Santana said, crossing her arms once again. She moved to step around Brittany before the blonde stepped in front of her again.

"One more chance." Brittany stated. "One more chance, just let me prove it to you that you're all that I need. That's it, just one more."

Santana felt her heart crack when Brittany's voice broke at the end of her sentence. She didn't know what to do.

"Please." Brittany pleaded.

"How do I know you're not going to speak to her again?"

"Because it's different this time. I swear, it's going to be different this time." Brittany said with a shake of her head. "You and Sugar are all that I have, you are all that I need."

Santana shook her head at the statement and scoffed before responding. "It should have been like that last time."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but Santana looked down at the floor and shook her head letting the blonde know not to speak. Santana sniffled before she opened her mouth. "I told you time and time again that I didn't want you speaking to her Brittany. I told you so many times, but you still did it anyways." Santana's voice cracked.

She looked up at the blonde and her eyes had tears falling freely.

"I trusted you before not to start talking to her again after I caught you the first time. Why should I trust you again, Brittany? I don't want to go through that again because it was one of the worst things that I have ever gone through, it took so long to rebuild trust with you and I still can barely trust you or look at you without thinking of what you could have been doing with her!"

"I never did anything with her Santana! It was all platonic, I swear. I will put that on anything, I would never, never ever, cheat on you." Brittany said while lifting her hands to wipe away some of Santana's tears. "I am sorry that I am the one who installed that thought in your mind, but I swear, I would never. You know that I would never cheat on you."

Santana nodded her head in a barely noticeable manner.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Brittany hesitantly questioned.

"Okay." Santana confirmed. "You have one more chance. That's it."

Brittany's eyes lit up at those words and she quickly engulfed Santana in a big hug and kissed her temple. "I promise Santana, you're never going to have a reason to not trust me again."

"I hope you're right."

**A/N: Thoughts, questions?**

**I know this chapter is really short. I'm thinking of skipping a chunk of time and possibly just doing an epilogue of where this leaves off in their lives unless you guys want more chapters of this story? Up to you, let me know.**

**My tumblr has changed since the last chapter. It's now TheKnowingSnixx . tumblr**


End file.
